Applause
by The Dwelling Darkness
Summary: Kagami Taiga is pretty sure his part-time modelling career is going to stay and die in the dumps, until a phone call offers him a golden opportunity of collaborating with his favorite model - Aomine Daiki, an A-list model. A for Asshole. He's also everything Kagami could physically want in a man, but that's not the point. And hey, Kuroko, what was that about "Boys Love Cubed"!


**I don't know why I keep making Kuroko a photographer. I just feel like because of his lack of presence, he's actually an amazing photographer since he can make models feel relaxed and basically just ignore him when need be.**

 **Third chapter of The Demons of Our Past is nearly done! If you haven't read it yet, you totally should. ;)**

 **Anyway, this is a little lighthearted one-shot where idiots are idiots. There's also sexy awkward posing. It turned out longer than planned, but I hope it makes you smile. Enjoy!**

 **Also, Happy AoKaga Month!**

* * *

"It's Kise Ryouta! I _told_ you he was in this issue!"

"Oh my god, you're right. I need to buy this!"

"Don't worry, I've got two copies at home. I'll give you one!"

"Seriously?! You're the _best_. Wait a minute…is that _Aomine Daiki_?!"

Kagami visibly flinched at the high pitched shriek that followed, fingers tightening on the glossy pages of the basketball magazine he had been perusing.

"Fan-girls, huh?" the guy next to him muttered and he grunted in response.

His eyes flicked to the fawning females as they squealed over the pages in front of them, before they hurriedly stuffed the copy back onto the rack and bolted out of the store. He ambled forwards slowly, nonchalantly skimming through his own magazine.

 _Takeuchi Kosuke interview? Hmm…page…twenty…_

He stopped moving, holding _Basketball Monthly_ in one hand as he picked another magazine from the shelf and casually placed it between the one he was reading. Solid grey block letters printed _TOKYO Street_ in front of him. On the white background was the face of a blonde man looking at him with eyes narrowed, denim jacket thrown haphazardly over his shoulders and thumbs in pockets. He snorted, flipping through the magazine until it fell softly open on a two-page spread.

It was a wide shot of a highway during twilight, and a figure was leaning nonchalantly against what looked like a very expensive Harley-Davidson. Long legs were stretched in front, one bent and resting against the metal of the bike. One arm was ruffling the man's navy hair, allowing the black leather jacket to part just _so_ , revealing a sliver of muscled bronze bicep. The white singlet was pulled tight over his form, skimming the top of the low-riding faded jeans.

The model's face was expressionless, almost bored, but it was the eyes that got him. They were dark blue and beautiful, but they seemed a bit dull. It had always bothered Kagami about this model. It was like there used to be a light there, now extinguished.

Kagami wanted to know how he would look like with that light back.

"Excuse me sir, but will you be buying that?"

Kagami jumped in surprise, slamming the book closed. He turned to see the store clerk giving him a knowing smile, his grey eyes glittering with glee.

Kagami could feel his face heating up. "Uh, I…it's not what it looks like!"

He shrugged. "I don't know. You were drooling a little there." He snickered when Kagami slapped a hand to his own mouth. "Relax. I'd be surprised if you _didn't_ drool over Aomine Daiki."

"No, no!" he flapped his hand. "I was just looking through the magazine because I was in it!"

He raised his eyebrow and Kagami sheepishly extracted the hidden magazine, showing the clerk a picture on page fifty-two.

"Those are just shots of people wearing different jeans from the waist down."

"It's not _people_ , it's me!" he grumbled.

"All three of them?"

"Yes!"

The shorter man folded his arms. "I dunno. Hard to believe."

Kagami stuffed a hand in his pocket while handing the magazines to the other guy. "Check the name in the corner."

" _Model: Kagami Taiga_. So?" the guy muttered just as Kagami flapped his wallet in front of him, his driver's license clearly stating his name. "Woah. Woah! You are!"

Kagami didn't know why he was so desperate to be believed…to be _known_ as a model. Or maybe he did. He just wished he got more jobs that involved more of his face and less of his ass.

"Nice ass, by the way."

Kagami's expression slackened as the guy returned the magazines to him.

"That makes _two_ fashion models I know," he continued mumbling to himself, lips quirked. "Oh, you gonna buy anything?"

Kagami opened his mouth to reply when his phone began ringing. He pulled it out. _Aida Riko_ flashed on the screen. His mouth went dry. That name either meant a potential paycheque, or that he was soon going down from two jobs to one.

"What's up?" he instinctively answered and winced. _What's up? Oh god, seriously?_

"A new job, that's what," the feminine voice on the other sounded amused, but light. "And it's a big one. Last minute."

Kagami's grip tightened. "Seriously? That's awesome!"

"It gets better," Riko said, sounding like she was holding back her laughter. Aida Riko was the woman in charge of all the new models who were too fresh and small to have managers of their own. "And you have Kuroko to thank for it."

Kagami scrunched his eyebrows. "Kuroko?"

Kuroko Tetsuya was the photographer Kagami had bumped into after a match of random street basketball one summer day a few months back. He didn't even notice the guy until he had rammed right into him. He still remembered the oversized hat the short man was wearing, a camera with a huge lens thumping against his chest. Baby blue eyes had stared at him as he profusely apologised, seemingly assessing. His arm had suddenly been grabbed and he had been asked to become a model for the increasingly famous Seirin Modelling Agency there and then.

He was working as a junior chef at a local restaurant after dropping out of his Food Science and Technology degree. It was a good job, but he loved the idea of making some extra cash. And who turned down any job, let alone one that he ran into, _literally_?

Kagami answered _yes_ without a second thought.

Okay, maybe there was another reason he answered so quickly. Seirin was known to collaborate with Teiko Press on multiple occasions. And Teiko Press had a circle of exclusive models known as the Generation of Miracles.

And one of those was none other than Aomine Daiki.

Aomine Daiki was a modelling legend among legends and, although Kagami wouldn't admit it, one of his favourites. He'd maybe had a _tiny_ crush. It was more of an infatuation. He had a nice face. And a nice body. A chance of collaborating would be a dream come true. It was a long shot, but it was a shot nonetheless.

Following that, he was assigned to Aida Riko and realised that everyone was obsessed with him in jeans, or shorts, or underwear. Everything from waist down, some of his pecs if he was lucky. He wanted his face on a magazine, he wanted his face _known_. He wanted it known to _him_. No such luck so far.

He and Kuroko had kept in contact quite regularly, but lately the latter had been swamped with new projects.

Riko hummed in response. "Yeah, but I won't spill the beans. He said to meet him at the court near his apartment tomorrow at four, and I'm assuming you know where he lives. He apologises for not telling you himself, but he had…someone else to deal with. As your manager, I'll take care of the details, but you better not be late."

"You got it," Kagami grinned. The clerk was conspicuously listening in and shot Kagami a thumbs up and a smirk. Kagami slapped the books on the counter. "Fuck it. I'll take them both."

The clerk chuckled. "You got it."

* * *

Kagami had a skip in his step as he walked, the afternoon sunlight falling warmly against his skin. When he had returned last evening, he had found a parcel outside his door containing the latest sportswear from Nike, including a beautiful pair of red and black Air Jordans. Kagami couldn't sleep at night. Even the slight annoyance that _shoes = not face_ wasn't enough to dampen his excitement. He _was_ curious about the shoot, though. Was it just him and his legs, like always? Or would he have a co-star?

Those were his thoughts when he turned the corner into the well-used court, now empty, to find a familiar short figure standing to another one. The second one was also familiar, in a very different way.

Kagami blinked.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko smiled softly. "Good, we can start on time." He looked at his companion. "It was a bit hard to get _this idiot_ on time, but I managed."

" _This idiot"_ was _Aomine Daiki_.

Kagami blinked again.

"That's 'cuz Satsuki wouldn't stop nagging. She's more of a mum than a manager," _Aomine FUCKING Daiki_ drawled, long arms folded behind his head. His dark gaze glided over to Kagami. "This guy mute or something? Is _he_ the so-called talented newbie you were going on about, Tetsu?"

Kagami nearly choked on his spit. _That voice, are you fucking kidding me?_ Not only was the guy hot, his voice was definitely illegal in about thirty countries.

"Kagami-kun, I think you already know about Aomine Daiki-kun," Kuroko said monotonously, but those eyes were definitely shining, and Kagami could _swear_ that Kuroko was biting his cheek to keep his laughter at bay. Kuroko continued before Kagami could retort. "And Aomine-kun, this is the Kagami Taiga-kun whose backside you were complimenting in the latest issue of _TOKYO Street_."

Kagami deserved an award for not fainting from the amount of blood rushing to his head. Better than it rushing anywhere else.

Aomine's eyebrow twitched, and the red tinging his high cheekbones was probably a trick of the light. "Yeah well, whatever. Can we just get this over with?"

Kuroko nodded, taking a basketball from the bag at his side and tossing it to Kagami. "I need both of you to play."

"Hah?" Aomine scowled. Kagami was similarly confused.

"That's my idea for the shoot. I need action shots. Don't worry about the movement, I want to see the blur. Later, if we have time, we can take some still shots."

Aomine glanced at Kagami. "You serious? I'll have to play so slow for this useless guy that there might not even be any movement."

Kagami, slowly getting over his shock at Kuroko's dirty play, felt a sliver of irritation creep up at the sound of his idol basically insulting him. He cleared his throat, finding his voice. "Hey, I'm a pretty decent player, you know! I can show you a good game."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get one past me, and we'll see," Aomine snorted.

Kagami felt his irritation build. The guy had a hot body, and a sinfully sexy voice, but he was turning out to be kind of a _dick_. Kagami rolled his shoulders and stretched his legs. "You're on, asshole."

Aomine's face registered shock at the derogatory word, but his lips twisted into a dry smirk that, to Kagami's disappointment, made his heart skip a beat. "Bring it on, bastard."

* * *

Drops of sweat dripped down and splattered against the cooling concrete. The sun dipped low, angry tendrils stroking the bruised sky as the temperature slowly dropped. The basketball thumped against the ground, rolling to a sad stop against Kuroko's legs.

Aomine stepped up to him, lifting his jersey and wiping the sweat off his upper lip. "What a waste of time."

Hands on knees, Kagami gasped for breath. His skin was hot, his head throbbing and his chest hurting. He had never tried as hard as he had in that match.

And he'd only gotten one basket in.

Aomine looked over his shoulder, his lips pulling down into a frown. His mouth opened to add insult to injury, when the sound of laughter filled the air and the words died in his mouth.

Kagami pulled himself up with a groan, and when he turned around, he was _smiling_. A radiant smile that flashed his teeth, red eyes burning with a fire that Aomine hadn't seen in a long time. A fire he had _missed_.

"You're a miracle."

"Huh?" _A miracle? Doesn't he mean 'a monster'?_

"Damn," Kagami shook his head, pushing his hands through his sweaty hair so that it flopped back, revealing the full extent of those blazing eyes and strangely forked eyebrows. "You're fucking amazing, you know that right? Man, not only are you a top model, but a basketballer?" he chuckled. "You're an asshole, but you're a gifted asshole."

Aomine was at a loss for words. He was just staring.

"I keep telling him, Kagami-kun, but he never listens," Kuroko said, tone disappointed. "His attitude towards modelling is so blasé that it annoys the entire company. It's going to land him in some trouble one day. And then he goes on to say how there's no one worth playing basketball against. But now he's sweating. That's…" he paused. "A rare sight."

Kagami frowned. "What? I'd play you anytime!" he directed towards Aomine with so much determination that Aomine was inclined to take up the offer, but stopped just in time.

He rolled his eyes. "You lost, dumbass. Who do you think you are?"

"Your rival," Kagami pointed at him. "I'm gonna beat you one day! Meeting someone as strong as you just makes everything more exciting."

Aomine was bewildered, but had to laugh at that, at the sheer _ridiculousness_ of Kagami's statement. Kagami felt himself blushing, but Kuroko showed a rare display of emotion – shock.

"Aomine-kun…"

"I'll see you around, Tetsu," he snorted, turning around and picking up the basketball on his way out. "I'm keeping this for you wasting my time."

Kuroko was silent as Aomine left, and for some time after that.

"Sorry Kuroko, we played for so long we didn't get any time for still shots." Kagami guiltily rubbed his head. No response. "Hey, is everything okay?"

Kuroko jolted at that, and looked back at Kagami. His lips twitched. "Ah, yes, I knew the still shots wouldn't happen. Aomine-kun is rarely patient enough for those. But…that match gave me some very good material. Thank you."

Kagami waved his hand. "Nah, I lost anyway."

Kuroko looked back at the exit. "Rather than you losing something, I think Aomine-kun gained something back."

Kagami tilted his head at the statement, confused. But another question needed answering. "How did you get Aomine to work on a shoot with a nobody like me?"

"I used to work with Teiko Press, but I didn't really like their way of doing things so I left. But we remained good friends," his eyes dropped. "Things changed, but…I think this is good." His eyes met Kagami's. "I'll be going now. I'll send you the pictures and money through Riko-san."

Kagami nodded as Kuroko picked up his things.

"Oh, and one more thing."

Kagami grunted.

"Keep the clothes. And the Air Jordans. As a thank you."

Kagami looked down at the godsend that were the shoes. "Thanks for what?" But when he looked up, Kuroko had left.

* * *

"Still waiting for that soufflé, Kagami!"

"Coming!" A last sprinkle of chocolate and he pushed the dish to the waiter, who grabbed it and disappeared. Their new menu was a hit, and Kagami had gotten a lot of praise for his dessert section. Kagami, however, was giddy for a different reason.

"Taiga," a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side. Dark grey eyes sparkled as the man extracted a shiny magazine from his shoulder bag.

"Tatsuya? Classes over already?" Kagami wiped his hands on his apron and Himuro Tatsuya, a childhood friend and law student at the University of Tokyo, shrugged.

"Not missing anything important. I was too busy ogling _this_ ," he opened _Basketball Monthly_ to the two-page spread. "My little brother is all grown up," he mock sniffled. "Ah, but looks like they still like your backside more than your front."

Kagami punched him softly in his shoulder, his cheeks warm. The shot was amazing, a low angle that clearly showed the Nike shoes they were wearing. But more importantly, they both looked like they had forgotten they were in a photoshoot. Kagami's back and a part of his side was facing the camera as he dribbled the ball in his right hand – an beautiful orange blur in the shot – hair tickling his eyes and sweat dripping down every exposed slice of skin. Rather than looking disgusting, the sun reflected perfectly off the shining skin. Kuroko was truly talented.

But Kagami was nothing compared to Aomine, who was facing Kagami, and so most of his front was in view. His posture was relaxed, but low, ready to defend. The jersey fell softly against his form, his sweat making the material stick in the right places. A tip of his tongue peaked out of his lips, but it was his eyes that were the main attraction.

They _burned_. They burned in a way that Kagami had never seen before, in any photo _ever_.

Was this Aomine when he was in his element? When he was… _enjoying_ himself?

"Taiga. _Taiga._ You're drooling."

Kagami slapped a hand to his mouth and Himuro laughed.

"Kidding, kidding. But aren't you ecstatic? You worked with your favourite model!" He wiggled his eyebrows. "Any chemistry?"

Kagami rolled his eyes. "Well, he was actually an asshole. But…his basketball," Kagami placed a hand on his face. "Instead of hating him, I think I just like him more now. What do I do?"

Himuro patted him on the back. "Relax, maybe you'll get lucky and get another shoot with him! He looks pretty focused on you in the photo. I doubt that he'd forget you so easily."

Kagami bit his lip. "He's a famous model. Probably will."

"KAGAMI. Get your ass back here!"

"Gotta go!" Kagami slapped his friend on the back before running away. Himuro shook his head, and decided to order the soufflé.

* * *

Kagami got lucky.

Aomine didn't forget.

* * *

"Another one?" Kagami repeated as he walked on his way back home from the corner store. It had been about two weeks since his meeting with his idol, who turned out to be a lot hotter in real life, as well as a complete asshole. Who played basketball. And looked hot while doing it.

 _Oh I have it bad._

"Yep, it's in about three months, so don't overeat."

"I don't overeat!"

"Please, Kagami-kun."

"You're the one who survives off vanilla shakes, which I will never understand."

"Different people have different appetites. You shouldn't judge."

"Look who's talking," Kagami huffed. He tilted his head. The park that his apartment overlooked seemed to have some sort of event going on, given by the amount of people he could see congregating around it. "Anyway, I'd take anything. Those shots you took were awesome. You working on this too?"

Kuroko paused for a split second. "Yes."

"Great. Then I'm on board."

Kuroko muttered something about ' _naïve angels_ '. "Okay, Riko-san will send you details. Take care," he said louder.

"You too," Kagami pocketed his phone and ambled forward to see what the ruckus was about. He nearly dropped his bags.

In front of him, surrounded by a circle of adoring fan-girls and the odd boy, were two tall people Kagami had seen many times before, one in life and the other on the cover of _TOKYO Street_.

"You're gonna _pay for this_ , Kise," the man who was clearly Aomine hissed to his companion. The baseball cap was doing nothing to hide his hair, and those sunglasses he wore only accented his features rather than hide them. He had a basketball in his hands, probably the one he took from Kuroko.

"Aominecchi, language!" the blonde next to him elbowed him before flashing a brilliant smile. Unlike his taller friend, he seemed to be bathing in the attention.

"I swear I'm gonna kill you. You know how much I hate these fucking crowds."

Kise laughed loudly to drown out Aomine's insults. Aomine scowled, but his mouth slackened suddenly. Kagami belatedly realised that Aomine must've seen him, since even though he was at that back, he was taller than most of the public. And his hair wasn't exactly inconspicuous. Aomine took of his sunglasses, and his eyes practically _begged_ for help.

Kagami chewed his lip, then jerked his head to the west exit of the park, hidden by a few shrubs. Not many people knew about the small gate. He assumed Aomine got the hint, because Aomine shoved a hand into his pocket with a feral grin on his face. He pulled a pen out of his jacket pocket and shoved it at Kise. "Hey, everybody! Kise said he's going to give the first ten people who shake hands with him _a free autograph_!" Before Kise could splutter a response, Aomine shoved the blonde into the throng of rabid fans.

Kagami stepped in the way of the ones that tried to grab Aomine's jacket, but unfortunately Aomine had to shrug it off to make his escape. While the group fought over the apparel, and Kise, Kagami turned on his heel and caught up with Aomine, overtaking him to show him the way out.

They spilled out into a quiet street, hands on stomachs as they tried to stop panting and laughing.

Kagami glanced over his shoulder. "Did you see his face?! You're such a sneaky bastard!"

Aomine leaned against a wall, spinning the ball on his finger. "He totally deserved it. _Basketball_ my ass! He wanted to be surrounded by fans, now he's playing rugby with them. And he's the ball."

Kagami shook his head in exasperation. Asshole indeed. "Sorry about your jacket. It's probably tatters now." _And it probably costs more than my monthly wage._

Aomine shrugged. "It was a freebie from my Gucci gig." He shivered slightly.

"It's cold, and I live a block away. You should come over for some coffee and snacks."

Aomine raised an eyebrow at him and only then did Kagami realise he had actually just said that. Before he could take it back, Aomine's lips quirked in a smirk. "I hope your coffee skills don't suck as bad as your basketball."

"Forget I asked," Kagami rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

"Nah, I'll come. Good way to avoid the crazy kids," Aomine slung an arm around Kagami's shoulder.

Kagami hoped Aomine couldn't hear his heartbeat. He shrugged the arm off. "We should have one-on-one again, since you were looking for a game anyway," he added, slightly hesitant.

Aomine glanced at him sideways, then looked ahead again. He was silent for some time, before a small chuckle slipped past his lips. "Maybe if it's you…it'll be fun," he muttered under his breath.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"If you don't poison me with your food, then we'll see."

"Aho."

"Baka."

* * *

"This shit is amazing. Fuck, I'm so used to Satsuki's shit that I've forgotten what real food tastes like."

Kagami preened under the praise.

"Or maybe this is also shit, just comparatively better?"

Kagami smacked him.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Aomine tapped away at Kagami's phone. "Getting your number. I need you to feed me more often. Satsuki's always on about dieting. Eating her food _is_ me dieting, _without the 't'_."

"That's not how you spell dying."

"Ruin the joke, why don't you."

* * *

"Two baskets!" Kagami pumped his fist.

"It was first to five, dumbass. _I_ got five."

Kagami threw the ball at him. "Yeah, but last ten times, I only got _one_. I'm gonna win soon, just you watch!"

Aomine felt his lips twitch. "Bring it on, bastard."

* * *

 **17:02 Kuroko:** _I'm free this evening. Maji or your house?_

 **17:03 Kagami-kun:** _My house. Aomine is going to be there anyway. Idiot wants katsu curry._

 **17:03 Kuroko:** _Ok. Then I will come over another day._

 **17:03 Kagami-kun:** _Y? Just come._

 **17:04 Kuroko:** _No, I don't want to interrupt._

 **17:04 Kagami-kun:** _Interrupt what?_

 **17:08 Kagami-kun:** _Oi u there? Interrupt what?_

 **17:09 Kuroko:** _Nothing. Have fun. Use protection._

 **17:09 Kagami-kun:** _Wtf u on about? Hey!_

 **17:12 Kuroko:** _Relax I'm kidding. Ttyl._

 **17:05 Tetsu:** _I've got my eye on you._

 **17:05 Aomine-kun:** _Huh?_

 **17:07 Aomine-kun:** _Hey Tetsu you're creepin me out here._

 **17:10 Aomine-kun:** _Tetsu?_

 **23:13 Bakagami:** _U left ur jacket._

 **23:15 Ahomine:** _Keep it. Cbb 2 get it back._

 **23:15 Bakagami:** _U know it's Onitsuka Tiger branded?_

 **23:18 Ahomine:** _Really can't take a hint, can ya?_

 **23:20 Bakagami:** _Tiger? Really?_ _Ur an idiot._

 **23:20 Ahomine:** _I'M the idiot? Fck off Bakagami._

 **23:20 Bakagami:** _Screw you Ahomine._

 **23:31 Bakagami:** _Thanks._

 **21:32 Ahomine:** _Yeah yeah. Go 2 bed._

 **21:32 Bakagami:** _Ur the one that needs beauty sleep._

 **21:33 Ahomine:** _Fck u. You like my face and you know it. ;)_

 **21:35 Bakagami:** _Whatever. Ew emoticons. We still on tmrw?_

 **21:35 Ahomine:** _Lol yep. Loser buys Maji._

 **21:35 Bakagami:** _Maji = calories_. _We shudn't._

 **21:35 Ahomine:** _But we will._

 **21:36 Bakagami:** _Yeah we will. XD Gnight idiot._

 **21:36 Ahomine:** _Now who's using emoticons? Night._

* * *

"You've gotta be shitting me."

Three months and two weeks after Kagami's first meeting with Aomine, the redhead was running through the crowded streets of Shinjuku, one hand following the map on his phone while the other tried to push people out of the way.

"I'm _so_ fucking late!" he moaned. Aomine would never let him live it down. Now he had no right to berate the other whenever Aomine was late. He blamed the train shutting down, and the terrible morning traffic.

He bolted through the doors of the building that was a blue dot on his screen, and before he had to say a word, a kind assistant hurriedly stuffed him into an elevator and told him to go to the second garage level.

He stumbled out of the doors as a panting mess.

"Hello, Kagami-kun," Kuroko appeared out of nowhere, as usual, and greeted him with a stern look. Before Kagami could apologise, Kuroko handed him a bag. "Change into this."

The set was ready, huge white lights flooding the temporary wooden flooring and what looked like desks and chairs one would find in a school. There were even fake windows on the walls, complete with fake school-ground views. He recognised Riko as she walked up to him.

"Ready?" she smirked.

Kagami peeked into the bag. "I honestly don't know what I'm doing, and I've known about this job for months. You haven't told me anything at all! You only told me this was with Aomine, like, yesterday!"

Riko flashed a smile and Kuroko was suspiciously quiet. "It's a surprise. You said you'd do _anything_ to work with Aomine again. This is his next gig, we just had a hard time getting him to do it even though it was always planned for him. And we needed another male with a nice body. Kuroko said your chemistry was exceptionally good. So here you are. And Kagami, we let you know three months ago, and you're still late. Go get dressed!"

When Kagami walked out of the changing rooms, he was feeling weird. He was dressed in a _gakuran_ , something he hadn't worn for around four years. He scanned the set and saw Aomine in a white shirt and slacks squabbling with a shorter, pink-haired girl. She was parroting and making wild hand gestures.

"That's Momoi-san, his manager."

Kagami jumped at the voice. "Jeez, Kuroko."

"This is the magazine you're gonna be in," Kuroko handed him a copy.

" _Boys…Love…Cubed_? What does that even mean?"

"It's not very well known, but it's a magazine aimed at women. It includes pictures of male models in scenarios that can be said to be _Boys Love_ ," Kuroko explained calmly.

"Boys…love…?"

"You and Aomine will become somewhat intimately acquainted-"

" _No FUCKING way_ ," Kagami screeched and all eyes swivelled to look at him. "I'm not doing that with _him_! No fucking way!"

Aomine heard the outburst and his face twisted. "Wait, so you didn't know? Why would you take a job without knowing what it was, you dumbass?!"

"Hey, watch your language, dickwad!" Kagami snapped at him without meaning to.

"Hah? What did you call me, asswipe?"

"You bastard-"

Riko clapped her hands. "Nice to see everyone is so excited! It's just past ten, better late than never!"

"No, I think _never_ is a very good idea!" Kagami scowled. Riko glared at him and he shut up. It wasn't that he was… _averse_ to the idea, in fact it was like a dream come true. But he didn't trust himself to stop fidgeting if Aomine even came close! How was he going to do a…an _intimate_ photoshoot?!

The two of them had become good friends over the past weeks, eating together and playing basketball and generally having fun. And now, that was all on the line. If Aomine found out how Kagami felt about him, their relationship would combust in a spectacular display of colourful language and a broken heart.

"Relax, it's not explicit. Not even kissing," Kuroko sighed. "Just standing a little close, something to make the readers go all 'kyaaa' and 'doki-doki'."

Kagami blanched. "Kuroko, never say that with your face _ever again_." _Okay, maybe it won't be that bad. I'm overreacting. I can handle it._

The pink haired girl walked over to them. She smiled at Kagami and shook his hand. "I'm Dai-chan's manager, Momoi Satsuki. You're Kagami Taiga-kun, yes?" her eyes flickered over him. "You've got a nice face, _and_ a nice body. I can see why Dai-chan has taken a liking to you. You should really get more jobs that show that cute face of yours!"

"Huh?" Kagami responded eloquently. _Dai-chan? Cute face? Like?_

Momoi continued with a pout. "I'm sorry if he caused any trouble! I know you two have grown close. It's a nice change to his usual indifference," her voice dropped. "Did you know, the sole reason he was forced into this particular photoshoot was because he missed shoots all the time. So the bosses decided he needed…a _reminder_ of who was in charge." Her lips quirked. "But I think this is a good thing. Take care of him, yeah?"

Riko slapped him on the back. "The first scene of three is the 'teacher crush'. Kagami-kun will be the student who falls in love with his homeroom teacher, played by Aomine-kun."

Kagami's eyes widened. _Okay, I'm fucked. Utterly fucked._ "Why am I the student?!"

"Because you're shorter obviously. And I'm a better model," Aomine drawled, sidling up to him. There was a cruel – almost saddened – light in his dark eyes that didn't sit well with Kagami. "Why? You gonna misbehave? Want detention with the teacher?" And then he proceeded _to smack Kagami's ass_.

Kagami was speechless. _What the_ actual _fuck?_

Riko giggled. "Good. Get in position. Kuroko will direct you."

* * *

Kagami was so embarrassed. He was staring at the mock exam paper in front of him, yet his attention was completely focused on the feeling of Aomine's hand placed against his right shoulder, fingers teasingly tickling the hair at his nape. The 'teacher' leaned over his left, his left hand placed dangerously close to Kagami's own.

 _Honestly, Kuroko, you're gonna pay for this!_

"Kagami-kun, you're too stiff. Not the way I want," the voice of the betrayer scolded him.

"Pay attention, you're supposed to be head-over-heels for me," Aomine hissed in his ear rudely. The voice sent shivers down his back and he whipped his head to retort, but found his lips an inch away from Aomine's. He swallowed and turned away quickly. "You're hopeless. You call yourself a professional?"

Kagami slapped his hand away, the chair behind him clattering as he stood up and seized Aomine's crisp white collar. " _I'm_ acting unprofessional? You're the one who's been acting weird this whole morning!"

Aomine blinked up at him, his gaze hardening. He grabbed Kagami's wrists and slammed him against the table. Kagami's thighs hit the wood and he sat down heavily. He pulled Kagami's hands off his shirt and stepped forward, pulling Kagami forward so that he was standing between Kagami's legs and his long fingers circled Kagami's wrists, holding them to the side. Kagami's heart was thundering, adrenaline rushing through his veins at the rough treatment. Aomine's head was tilted, and his chest heaved. He leaned forward.

"Is it really that revolting an idea to you? Doing this with me?" he murmured under his breath.

"…huh?" _Revolting? Yeah right. If you knew what happened in my head, you'd be the revolted one!_

Kagami's legs twitched to wrap themselves around Aomine's waist. He curled his hands into fists and gently tugged them. That seemed to snap Aomine out of his daze, and he actually _threw_ Kagami's hands away, stepping back with a strange expression on his face.

"Perfect."

Both of them jolted at that, finally realising that it wasn't just the two of them. In fact, they were surrounded by amused expressions. Kuroko checked his camera and motioned to Riko and Momoi. The two girls came up to them and ushered them into the changing rooms, silently exchanging looks that the models missed.

Aomine and Kagami changed in adjacent rooms but didn't say a word. Kagami shuffled through the bag at his feet and pulled out dark red coveralls. He didn't even bother questioning it, just pulled it over the plain shirt and boxers he had on under the school uniform. Were they going to be some house painters in love or something?

Kagami zipped the bag with more force than necessary. What was up with Aomine? Okay, maybe Kagami had been acting a little edgy, but that was because he knew that anything Aomine did in such close proximity could give his feelings away. But Aomine was acting strange, as though he was…hurt. Disappointed. Angry.

Kagami shook his head and stepped out.

Honestly, he should've stopped being surprised by now. But he still was.

There in front of him was a jet black Tesla Model S – sleek, shiny and smooth, strangely reminiscent of a black panther.

"Holy shit," his voice came out hoarse. So this was why the shoot was in a garage.

"It's Aomine-kun's," Kuroko said from beside him.

Kagami scowled at the smaller man. "Kuroko, you little-" his words died in his throat. "Wait, did you say that car is _Aomine's_?!" he shook his head, raking his hands through his hair. "No. No, that's not fair. Someone with that body, that voice, those basketball skills… _can't_ have a car like that! A person like that doesn't exist!"

But he did. He did and he was glaring at Kagami across the garage. "Oi, we gonna start or what?"

"Coming, Ahomine," Kagami sighed, walking up to him.

Aomine was wearing a business suit that fit him almost too perfectly. It bent to his shape as he moved, and the light grey was a beautiful contrast against his navy hair and the black of the car. Kagami trailed his fingers across the smooth finish of the hood. He could see his own reflection in the metal, and even he thought he looked great. His naturally messy hairstyle suited the baggy overalls, and the red looked kind of sexy against the glossy black. He'd always known he was on the attractive side of the spectrum – he'd been scouted, after all – but he rarely appreciated it. Everyone seemed so hung up on his ass all the time.

Aomine's arm snaked across his waist and Kagami's breath hitched. "Red looks pretty good on you," he said as though he had just had an epiphany. Kagami quirked an eyebrow.

"Feel free to move as you wish like you did before. I think it looks a lot better when I leave you two to do what you want, and I doubt you'll really listen to me," Kuroko rolled his eyes. "But let me tell you the context. This is the scene where the businessman comes to get his car fixed, and meets the hot mechanic. Sex on the hood of the car ensues," he droned, reading the script.

"Wha-" Kagami spluttered and even Aomine had the gall to look abashed.

"You sure you read that right?" Aomine muttered, not meeting Kagami's gaze. "I mean, this was supposed to be non-explicit."

Kagami decided to take the chance to further separate himself from his feelings. "Exactly. Like I'd ever want to have sex with Aomine!"

Aomine elbowed him in the gut, but a quick glance showed that the playfulness in his face looked a bit forced. "Like _I'd_ ever have sex with _you_ , dumbass."

 _Ouch_ , Kagami winced. That hurt.

"Stop lying to yourselves and start lying on the hood of the car," Kuroko said as he finished wiping his lenses.

"How? It's so slippery," Kagami observed, trying to sit on it and sliding off. He decided to ignore the first half of that sentence for the sake of his sanity.

"You have to sit higher," Aomine lectured him like he was a child, gripping his hips and pushing him further up. Kagami instinctively clutched Aomine's shoulders, and the smell of his cologne was a heady feeling. Slightly spicy. Why was he even wearing cologne? "Satsuki sprayed it on the suit earlier," Aomine said and Kagami realised he had asked that out loud. "Like it? It's called Eros," Aomine whispered right next to Kagami's ear.

Kagami's hips bucked.

Right on Aomine's car hood.

Right into Aomine's own hips.

Aomine audibly let out a small gasp, and both of them looked each other right in the eyes.

"Fucking seriously?" Aomine breathed.

Kagami could feel the heat under his skin. This was bad. He was definitely a little…excited. And Aomine had felt it. "It's not…I mean…you…the car…" he stuttered, the excuses sounding lame to his own ears.

Aomine suddenly took a step back and Kagami felt like his heart had been wrenched out of his throat. He was about to try and get off the car when Aomine grabbed his shoulder and hips, then _flipped him over_. Kagami slammed hard against the car, the cold metal rubbing in all the wrong ( _right_ ) places. He felt himself slipping down but Aomine held him up by holding his hips tightly.

"Well, that position definitely _looks_ like they're having sex," he heard Riko mutter from somewhere to his left. "You don't even have to direct these two idiots. They're doing everything themselves."

"Which is why I wanted Kagami-kun for this shoot. I can't imagine Aomine-kun being so cooperative for something like this with anyone else." Kuroko's voice was much louder. Aomine's grip tightened at the words and Kagami squirmed.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, trying to lift himself off the car.

"Well, if you really _want_ everyone on set to see your boner then be my guest-"

"I don't have a boner!"

Aomine grunted, and pushed Kagami down. The friction made the other moan, and Kagami had to bite his lip. "Oh really?"

 _Dead kittens dead kittens dead kittens._ _Puppies. Dogs. Big dogs. Big dic- Oh fuck._

He could feel Aomine's chest on his back. It was shaking.

"Are you… _laughing_ at me?!"

A snort escaped Aomine's lips. "No! Okay, maybe a little." At Kagami's attempt at kicking him, one of his hands slipped down Kagami's legs to hold his knee down. "Well, the way you reacted, I thought you were disgusted at the idea! I was…a bit hurt. But now you're turned on? It's kind of…uh…"

Kagami twisted onto his side so that his legs were slightly folded and he craned his neck to look at Aomine. The taller man was avoiding his gaze with a slight pink dusting on his dusky skin.

"It's not _you_ I have a boner for," Kagami lied, feeling his own blush come back in full force. "So don't feel flattered or anything!"

 _Honestly are we talking about this like teenagers? Oh god I'm so pathetic_.

"Keep up the blushing," Kuroko said, and the two of them realised that the whole time they were wriggling around, the sound of the shutters hadn't stopped. "Okay, that's a wrap. If I could have you change into the last costume, please?"

"I completely forgot he was there," Aomine muttered.

Kagami hopped off the car and straightened his clothes. He had calmed down a bit after their squabbling. "Yeah, his lack of presence really makes him a great photographer." _And a sly sneaky bastard._

As they walked back towards the change rooms, Kagami knew he had to clear the air somehow. "Sorry-"

Aomine opened his mouth at the same time. "Do you-"

They stopped, exchanging glances. Aomine cleared his throat. "You first."

Kagami swallowed. "Sorry. For, uh, making things awkward," he scratched his head sheepishly. "The rubbing was too much. It was my first time doing something like that, so like…yeah." It wasn't a lie, just not the entire truth. "Anyway, you were saying?"

Aomine stared at him. His eyes flashed with hidden emotion but he turned away sharply before Kagami could decipher it. "Nah, nothing. It…it's just a job. I've already forgotten about it. You're an amateur, so I guess you're not used to it. Let's just get this over with," he muttered quickly.

 _Amateur? Oh right. Aomine has probably rubbed up against_ all _sorts of people. Women, maybe men._ Kagami shook his head. _It's just a job_ , he repeated. _Once this last shoot is over, we'll be back to normal. Everything will be as it's always been_.

* * *

Kagami stood in front of Kuroko's evaluating gaze, trembling from the cold and his boiling anger.

He was dressed in tight red briefs with a black lining.

That's it.

"The last shoot is a more sensual approach, against a plain white background," Kuroko explained calmly. Kagami could swear his head was on fire with a combination of fury and embarrassment.

"Quickly, Tetsu. I'm freezing my ass off here." That was Aomine.

Kagami turned to snap at him but the breath caught in his throat. He found himself failing miserably at not raking his eyes down Aomine's deliciously half-naked form. He'd imagined Aomine had a well-chiselled body under those tight clothes, but seeing it in the flesh was too much. Aomine was quiet and Kagami snapped his eyes up, scared that he'd been caught staring. In fact, he'd just caught Aomine staring. At him.

When their eyes met, Aomine's nose scrunched. "How are you just a small time model? With that body, you're like a miracle that didn't become a miracle," he muttered the last part to himself but Kagami heard it, and Kuroko gave him a small knowing smile. "What?"

"I want to start slow," he replied.

"What do you want us to do?"

"Go slow. Just do your thing," Kuroko's eyes shined. "I didn't have to direct you the first two times, I don't think I'll have to now either. It's just the two of you. None of us exist."

Even in just underwear, strangely, Kagami found himself forgetting they were in a professional setting. Aomine had that way of making all focus go to him, like nothing but he existed. It happened during basketball too. Only Aomine and the ball. That's all that existed.

This shoot was a lot more intimate than the other two had been. The others were like innocent flirting in comparison.

Aomine was barely touching him, warm skin lightly brushing against his back as hot breath flowed over the nape of his neck. Kagami's eyes fluttered as he felt Aomine's lips brush against the sensitive skin, blue locks tickling his chin. He tilted his head back, the sound of Aomine's breathing drowning all sounds of camera shutters.

The lighting was soft, and their shadows danced on the floor and the white drapes. Aomine placed his hands on Kagami's sides, and the redhead's abdominal muscles tensed. Thumbs rubbed soothing circles into his skin, and Kagami found himself relaxing into the body behind him. He grabbed Aomine's arms as they circled around his waist. Aomine's nose tickled his neck.

"What soap do you use?" he muttered into the tanned skin.

"Huh?" Kagami slurred, dazed.

 _Remember. It's just a job._

"You smell like…sunshine," Aomine stated, voice slightly incredulous.

"You're so lame. Please don't say stuff like that," Kagami moaned. _I'll get the wrong idea._

"Lame? Me? Come on. Just tell me, Bakagami."

"Oh I don't know, Aho," Kagami grinned. "I prefer the smell of _Eros_ on you."

 _It's just a job._

"Oh really? Right, it turns you on, doesn't it?" Aomine whispered huskily right in Kagami's ear.

Kagami grabbed Aomine's hair with his hand and tugged the smirking bastard's face out of his neck. "You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?"

"Who gets turned on by some rubbing?" Aomine teased. "Think you can handle it?" he rocked his hips.

Kagami turned around in his arms, savouring the feel of bare skin sliding against skin. _Dead kittens dead kittens dead kittens. It's just a job!_

Exactly. This was a job, and Kagami was behaving entirely unprofessional getting his emotions in the way. He was going to stop running away. He was going to be a professional.

Aomine wanted to be a tease? Two could play that game.

He turned around and draped his arms around Aomine's shoulders. Aomine seemed surprised at the relatively bold movement. Kagami brushed his fingers through the short hairs on Aomine's neck. It was really soft.

 _Dead kittens dead kittens dead kittens._

One of his hands trailed around and down Aomine's chest, and Kagami's eyelids flickered at the feel of firm muscles under supple skin. He felt Aomine's grip on his hips tighten. He looked through his lashes at Aomine face, and he was caught off guard by the absolute look of concentration Aomine had in his eyes. He was evaluating Kagami, trying to understand this sudden change in demeanour.

 _I'm doing my job, Aho_.

Kagami's hand moved lower, and Aomine realised he wasn't happy being a statue. His fingers lightly brushed up and down Kagami's spine, and Kagami nearly slapped his arms away when his thumbs slipped under the band of his underwear.

 _I'm a professional._

Aomine's eyes were still focused on Kagami, gauging his reactions.

The asshole wanted reactions? He'd get them.

Kagami cocked his head to the side, licking his lips, letting his eyes wander all over Aomine's face. The straight nose, the high cheekbones, the parted lips. They looked soft. Kagami wanted to touch them.

"Could you look each other in the eyes for a still shot, please?" Kuroko's voice pierced the buzz in his ears.

"Sorry," Aomine croaked just as Kagami went to apologise. Kagami's gaze flickered up to his eyes.

It wasn't his imagination. Aomine was breathing heavily, and his pupils were dilated. He lifted his gaze from where it was undoubtedly staring at Kagami's mouth. For good measure, Kagami licked his lips again. Aomine's eyes flicked downwards again.

 _Could it be…?_

They were so close their breaths were mingling.

 _It's just a job._

Aomine's lashes were short, but his almond eyes seemed to be bottomless. Kagami felt soft fingers tentatively brush his face, and he subconsciously leaned into the touch, his lashes fluttering down as he felt his eyes droop close.

They were so close their noses brushed.

 _It's just a job._

He smelt the remnants of that cologne, sticking to Aomine's skin. He leaned towards it.

 _Just…a…_

Their lips met in the middle. Soft, slightly chapped. Real. Wet. Hungry.

Aomine's fingers curled in Kagami's hair, the hand around his hip drawing him closer. Kagami tightened his arms around Aomine's neck and tilted his head. He savoured the feeling of skin on skin, their bare chests brushing, hands rubbing and grabbing.

Kagami moaned when he felt Aomine's tongue run across his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth for more _more more_ …

 _It's just a job._

His hands grabbed Aomine's shoulder and shoved him back so hard they both stumbled. Kagami pressed the back of his hand against his mouth. Aomine met his eyes for a split second before looking away.

"Well, I wasn't expecting _that_ ," Riko mused aloud. "Some fine entertainment boys. I guess it's true what they say about actors forgetting their surrounding when they're doing their jobs?"

"They're models, Riko-san, not actors," Kuroko said, his face devoid of emotion. He began to pack his equipment. "That's all for today, I'll send you both copies of the photos."

Kagami didn't remember to tell Kuroko he didn't want any copies. He was still staring after Aomine, who had decided to put his clothes back on in the middle of the set. It wasn't like they were going to return worn underwear.

Kagami walked up to him hesitantly, biting his lip. "I-"

"It's just the job," Aomine snapped. Kagami flinched and Aomine looked slightly apologetic. "Look, sorry. I got a bit carried away. It's all good. We…we're cool, right?"

Kagami knew it wasn't only Aomine that had gotten carried away. Kagami had leaned in, opened his mouth, reciprocated. "Yeah. We're cool."

 _We're fucked. I fucked up._

Aomine left without a backwards glance.

* * *

 **20:22 Kuroko:** _Please tell Aomine-kun that Momoi-san is looking for him. He was absent during this afternoon's shoot._

 **20:24 Kagami-kun:** _Y not tell him urself?_

 **20:24 Kuroko:** _Did something happen?_

 **20:26 Kagami-kun:** _Of course not. I'm just not his babysitter._

 **20:26 Kuroko:** _Kagami-kun._

 **20:26 Kagami-kun:** _Idk! Haven't spoken to him in weeks._

 **20:27 Kuroko:** _Have you tried?_

 **20:28 Kagami-kun:** _Y shud I be the one to start it? The asshole can do what he wants. Which is probably ignoring me._

 **20:28 Kuroko:** _I'm sure that's not true. What if he thinks the same way? Then you're ignoring him._

 **20:29 Kagami-kun:** _Sure sure. And u can keep the photos. I don't want them._

 **20:30 Tetsu:** _Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun is upset._

 **20:32 Tetsu:** _Stop being a wimp._

 **20:33 Tetsu:** _Or I'll castrate you._

* * *

Kagami hadn't slept properly for days. His phone was always plugged in the charger. If Aomine contacted him, he didn't want his phone to be dead. Of course he hadn't yet.

Two weeks had gone by since he just up and left. Not a word since.

Did he want some distance? Was the shoot too…weird for him, and he wanted things to settle?

"Just a text would've been nice," Kagami muttered into his pillow. His head was pounding.

Oh, wait. That was the door.

It was probably Tatsuya. The magazine had been released yesterday, and his childhood friend wouldn't shut up about it. Apparently, it had been a hit. Riko had said that it made Seirin realise " _just how good your face and body is, but I knew all along._ " His calendar was packed with jobs for the following months. Ironically, the shoot he wanted to forget was what had gotten him recognised. Kagami had gotten the photos in a sealed envelope last week, but he hadn't opened it. He didn't want to face it, see himself with Aomine in that way. He would never again mix his personal life with his professional one.

"I'm coming, Tatsuya, just stop with the banging!" he yelled, yanking the door open.

Wide navy eyes greeted him. "The fuck is Tatsuya?" Aomine growled.

"Aomine?" Kagami gaped. "The fuck are you doing here?"

"Well, if you were expecting _Tatsuya_ , I'll just show myself out-"

Kagami grabbed Aomine's elbow as he turned around. "What? No! Fuck you!"

Aomine glared at him. "What?"

"You bang on my door near the middle of the night and then just leave?" Kagami fumed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, a man can change his mind, can't he? I don't have to fucking tell you everything!"

"Damn right you do, when you disturb my fucking peace!"

"Peace?" Aomine snorted. "Nice to see you're so at peace when I've been tearing my hair out!"

"Hah?" Kagami glowered. "Who says I'm at peace?" he couldn't hold it in. "You just fucking kiss me then leave like nothing happened! And then you don't even call!"

"Are you a fucking girl? And I already said sorry. The last I remember, you're the one who kissed me back, then pushed me away!"

Kagami flushed. "I was embarrassed, dipshit!"

"Embarrassed?" Aomine repeated, leaning a hand on the doorframe. "You were asking for it, jackass! For the past three fucking months! I wasn't sure at first, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. You're driving me crazy!"

"Asking? _Asking?_ " Kagami hissed into his face, grabbing his collar.

"Yeah, _asking_ ," Aomine spat back, his other hand fisting Kagami's shirt.

"So am I asking for it now, fuckwit?"

"Maybe you are, dickhead!"

"…if you're going to have outdoor hate sex, I recommend the public park. There shouldn't be many people around this time."

Aomine and Kagami slowly turned their heads to the man who stood patiently nearby, holding a magazine in his hand. He smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you, Aomine-san. I'm Himuro Tatsuya, Kagami's-"

"So _you're_ Tatsuya?" Aomine drawled. Himuro raised a brow. Aomine smirked. "Well, that's all the excuse I need." Then he pulled Kagami forward and smashed their lips together.

Kagami struggled between pushing Aomine away and pulling him closer. Tatsuya was watching, but this time, Aomine had kissed him and they _weren't_ on a job. Open-mouthed, hot and heavy. Teeth nipping, tongue teasing, bruising.

And Aomine tasted so good. Like dark chocolate. Bittersweet, with a hint of spice. Kagami moaned into his mouth and felt Aomine smiling in response.

"Tatsuya…" he muttered when Aomine started leaving a hickey on his neck.

"Fuck off, _Tatsuya_ ," Aomine tipped Kagami's chin with one hand, and flipped Himuro off with the other.

"Public park, guys," Himuro rolled his eyes, throwing the magazine at Aomine's head and walking back home. He had been looking forward to Kagami's cooking, but he left with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **23:44 Tatsuya:** _You're so shallow, Taiga. He's such an asshole. But hot. ;)_

 **23:45 Taiga:** _Ew_ Tatsuya _. Aomine is the best fucking thing in the world._

 **23:45 Tatsuya:** _Aomine, you shouldn't use Taiga's phone without his permission._

 **23:46 Taiga:** _Sorry, but "Taiga" is sleeping after a long hot round of sexxxafadfgh_

 **23:46 Tatsuya:** _Tmi Aomine. And work on your spelling._

 **23:47 Taiga:** _Omg fuck I'm so sorry plz ignore that idiot nothing happened I swear he's just so stupid I've taken the phone from him now_

 **23:48 Tatsuya:** _I'm glad you're having fun. Bet he's a keeper, huh?_

 **23:48 Taiga:** _Honestly this guy is a piece of shit._

 **23:52 Taiga:** _And yeah. A keeper._

 **00:00 Taiga:** _Kagami sure likes sleeping during NBA half-times._

 **00:03 Taiga:** _And Kagami's a keeper too. I'll make sure of it._

* * *

Aomine's phone trilled in the wee hours of the morning.

Actually, it was already eight o'clock, but Aomine was too tired to care.

"Hello?" he groaned.

"Kagami-kun is an innocent angel, so if you ever hurt him-"

"You'll castrate me, yeah yeah," Aomine tossed his phone on the ground.

The body next to him moaned. "What the fuck…"

Aomine ruffled the red hair before turning back to his side and burying into the blankets. "Don't worry about it. That time will never come."

* * *

 **If anyone is wondering, I named this story "Applause" because "applause" is a symbol of acceptance and praise. Kagami is obviously looking for Aomine's acceptance as well as praise for his own modelling abilities. Aomine himself is praised for his modelling, and in a way secretly wants the world to accept his true self without being called a "monster". Kagami shows him that he can be himself.**

 **That and I was listening to the song when I got the idea for this story. XD**

 **This is unedited, so let me know if anything is off! Also, gentle constructive criticism is always welcome. :D**


End file.
